Encuentro en el Santuario
by PureDark006
Summary: Los caballeros de Bronze van a vivir con los de oro. Pero ese fue sólo el primer paso para un nuevo enfrentamiento...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece (pero me gustaría)

---------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué tenemos que recoger a Seiya y a los demás a las cuatro de la mañana?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Aioria, no podemos dejar que vengan solos al Santuario –replicó Mu.

Los caballeros de oro estaban yendo al aeropuerto a encontrarse con Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, quienes se iban a quedar con ellos en el Santuario. Por supuesto, la mayoría estaba con sueño y quejándose.

-Si podemos –dijo DeathMask-. Venga ya, han derrotado hasta a Hades, estoy bastante seguro de que pueden encontrar el camino hasta el Santuario.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Shion dijo que debemos acompañarles, así que dejen de quejarse, por favor.

-Puede que entienda por qué defiendes a Shion –dijo Aldebarán- ya que, después de todo, es tu maestro y el Patriarca. Pero lo que de verdad me gustaría entender es por qué recién nos avisó hace media hora de que teníamos que venir.

-Yo te diré por qué –dijo Saga, medio adormilado-. Porque lo único que quiere es fastidiarnos. No tuvo suficiente con despertarnos a mitad de la noche, ahora encima dice que se quedarán con nosotros. Si uno de ellos ronca, les juro que me descontrolo.

-Vamos, Saga, no te quejes –dijo Aioros-. Tú estás en Géminis, bien lejos. En cambio, Seiya va a estar en la habitación contigua a la mía.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho: en la habitación contigua a la tuya. Yo tengo que aguantar al estúpido de mi hermano en la misma cama.

-¡Hey! –respondió Kanon- ¿Quién fue el que no quiso comprar otra cama? Preferiría ir a dormir al sótano para evitarte.

-Eso lo tendría que decir yo, tú eres el que tira de la manta.

-¡Eres tú el que tira de ella¡Yo solo defiendo lo que es mío!

-¿Tuyo¡La manta la compré yo!

-Chicos, chicos –dijo Dokho, separando a los gemelos-, dejen ya de pelearse por cualquier cosa. Vamos, ya casi estamos en el aeropuerto.

Después de la batalla contra Hades, Atenea había resucitado a todos los caballeros de oro, incluyendo a Kanon, que vivía con Saga en Géminis, y a Shion, que volvió a ser el Patriarca. Después de unas pocas semanas tranquilas, súbitamente, a las cuatro de la mañana, Shion les había llamado diciendo que tenían que recoger a los caballeros de bronce, que se quedarían a vivir con ellos (Seiya con Aioros, Shun con Shaka, Hyoga con Camus y Shiryu con Dokho), porque tenían que completar su entrenamiento para ser los próximos caballeros de oro. Por supuesto, todos se quejaron excepto Mu. Y ahora estaban de camino al aeropuerto, luchando por no quedarse dormidos en plena calle.

Después de media hora andando, al fin llegaron al aeropuerto. Fueron a la zona donde podían ver todos los vuelos en una pantalla y lo que vieron los despertó completamente.

-¡VUELO RETRASADO? –gritó Afrodita- ¡ES UNA BROMA O QUÉ?

-Cálmate, Afro –dijo Camus tranquilamente-. Estoy seguro de que llegarán enseguida. Mientras tanto, podemos esperar en esas bancas de allí.

-Camus tiene razón –dijo Milo-, vamos a las bancas a echarnos una buena siesta mientras los esperamos.

-¡Yo no he dicho nada de siestas!

-Pero es una buena idea.

-No empiecen a discutir ustedes también. Ya tenemos bastante con controlar a esos dos. Si siguen así van a destruir el aeropuerto entero –dijo Shura, señalando a Saga y a Kanon, que habían empezado otra discusión y se estaban pegando a mitad de la sala.

-¡Esa banca la vi yo primero, Kanon! -gritó Saga.

-¡De eso ni hablar¡La vi yo! -respondió el aludido.

-¡Tú estabas muy ocupado mirando la máquina expendedora!

-¡Eso no significa que no viese la banca de reojo¡Déjame en paz y vete a discutir contigo mismo!

-¡Te vas a tragar eso, fotocopia fallida!

-¡Dos contra uno no vale!

-Serás… ¡Ven aquí¡EXPLOSIÓN DE…!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritó Aioros, mientras se tiraba estilo rugby contra Saga, sujetándolo contra el suelo. -¡ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ¡Si usas ese ataque a mitad del aeropuerto, lo destruirás todo!

-¡Déjame¡Lo mataré! –chilló Saga, intentando librarse de Aioros para atacar a Kanon.

Kanon, sin mirar a Saga, se echó cómodamente en la banca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Esta es la primera historia que hago, así que, por favor, no sean muy duros conmigo. Una cosa: voy a usar el nombre DeathMask para referirme a Máscara de la Muerte o Máscara Mortal (DeathMask es más corto, suena mejor y me gusta más). Además, esta historia también está en inglés, aunque las dos tendrán finales distintos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Primero, doy las gracias a Astarot por avisarme (tengo que leerme las reglas de nuevo por si me he salteado otra cosa), y ya no lo haré más, aunque pueden seguir sugiriéndome cosas en los reviews.

Segundo, esta historia no va a ser yaoi. Respeto a los que les gusten esa clase de historias, pero las mías no serán así. Y no se preocupen, Ikki va a aparecer (no en vano es mi favorito), pero más tarde. Eso es lo que me gusta de él, hace lo que le da la gana y no sigue órdenes de nadie.

Ya que está aclarado, les dejo con el segundo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece (mala suerte...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de dos horas esperando, la mayoría de los caballeros de oro se habían quedado completamente dormidos de cualquier forma en las bancas. Mu, Saga, Dokho y Camus (los únicos que seguían despiertos) fueron a por café mientras esperaban el avión, y se quedaron charlando un rato.

Mientras…

-¡Llevamos en este vuelo al menos diez horas¿¡A qué viene tanto retraso? –chillaba Seiya, muerto de impaciencia.

-Tranquilízate, que casi estamos en Grecia –dijo Shiryu, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarle.

-Chicos -dijo Shun, medio escondido en su asiento-… No quiero ser una molestia, pero esas chicas de allí me llevan mirando desde hace algún tiempo…

-No te quejes –respondió Hyoga-, que esas están lejos. Yo tengo unas sentadas detrás de mí…

-Será mejor que cuando bajemos, revises a ver si te falta algún mechón de pelo –bromeó Seiya.

-No les des ideas… -dijo temeroso Hyoga, viendo cómo las chicas se ponían a rebuscar en sus respectivos bolsos, a ver si tenían tijeras.

El avión aterrizó a las siete de la mañana, después de que el piloto se disculpase por megafonía, diciendo que el viento no había sido favorable y que habían tenido que atravesar numerosas tormentas.

En el aeropuerto, Seiya y los demás recogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la salida, temiendo haber impacientado a los caballeros de oro.

-¿Pero dónde están ahora? –dijo Seiya, mirando a ambos lados de la calle.

-Quizás se han aburrido y se han ido –respondió Hyoga-. Oye, Shiryu¿podrías mirar a ver si me falta pelo?

-Están exagerando un poco –dijo Shun.

-Además, sí que te falta pelo –añadió Seiya.

-¡QUÉ¿¡DÓNDE? -gritó Hyoga, a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

-¡Ja¡Estaba bromeando! –dijo Seiya, doblándose de la risa.

-¡Idiota¡TRUENO DE LA…!

-¡Hyoga¡Para ya! –dijo Shun, poniéndose entre los dos. –Dejen de discutir. Vamos al Santuario antes de que Mu y los demás se enfaden con nosotros.

-De acuerdo –dijo Hyoga, conteniendo las ganas de imitar a Camus y meter a Seiya en un ataúd de hielo durante 100 años.

En la cafetería…

-… y entonces toda la cocina estalló y no paró de llorar hasta que le compré otra Game Cube para suplantar la que había perdido con su "experimento" –dijo Mu, terminando de contarles la vez que Kiki había descubierto que era mejor no poner objetos que funcionen con electricidad en el microondas.

-Vaya, Kiki es bastante travieso –dijo Dokho, comparando las travesuras de Kiki con la obediencia de Shiryu cuando tenía su edad.

-¿A eso le llamas una travesura? –dijo Saga. –Dale a Kanon unos cuantos petardos y te juro que se las apañará para hacer estallar el Pentágono.

-Tampoco será para tanto… -dijo Mu.

-¿Qué no? Cuando tenía ocho años, cogió los ahorros de toda su vida y compró los petardos más potentes que pudo encontrar. ¿Y adivina dónde los puso?

-Un momento –dijo Dokho-… creo que Shion me habló de eso… ¿Fue el cuatro de Mayo?

-Exacto. Veo que Shion no lo va a olvidar en unos cuantos años más.

-¿Dónde los puso? –preguntó Camus, curioso.

-Cavó un agujero debajo del salón del Patriarca, los juntó todos allí a media noche y los encendió. Con Shion dormido dentro.

-Me dijo que había alcanzado al menos los quinientos metros de altura –dijo Dokho, medio riéndose al recordar lo histérico que se había puesto Shion-. Se pasó refunfuñando unos tres meses, lo que duró la reparación.

-Y tuvo suerte de que no le haya pasado nada a la estatua de Atenea –añadió Saga, tomando un sorbo más de café-, porque si no creo que en este momento sería hijo único.

-Shion no es tan malo… -le defendió Mu.

-Lo dices porque es tu maestro –le cortó Camus-. Le conoces mejor y siempre es más amable contigo.

-Si se portasen como Mu, también sería amable con ustedes –dijo Dokho. Saga y Camus se callaron, recordando que ellos mismos también habían hecho de las suyas algunas veces. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, y Mu miró la hora. Al hacerlo, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Chicos… ¿se han dado cuenta de que llevamos hablando casi media hora y de que los demás están completamente dormidos en vez de esperar a Seiya y a los demás?

Los otros tres se miraron y, casi al unísono, los cuatro salieron como rayos a la sala principal del aeropuerto, donde los demás seguían dormidos (Aldebarán, Kanon y DeathMask en el suelo). Miraron el tablón, y vieron con horror que el vuelo ya había llegado y que los últimos pasajeros estaban saliendo en ese mismo momento. Camus perdió la paciencia.

-¡DESPIERTEN, PANDA DE VAGOS!

Al grito de Camus, todos se despertaron sobresaltados.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Kanon, confundido. -¿Quién nos ataca¿Qué hago en el suelo?

-Te puse allí porque empujabas mucho –dijo Afrodita.

-¡Pueden hacer el favor de mirar el maldito tablón? –ahora le tocaba a Saga perder la paciencia.

Los demás miraron el tablón y vieron a qué venía el alboroto.

-¡Dita sea! –dijo Aioros. -¿Por qué no nos despertaron antes?

-Nos quedamos en la cafetería charlando –dijo Dokho-, pero se supone que tendrían que haber vigilado mejor.

-¡Vamos al Santuario, deprisa! –dijo Aioria. -¡Seguro que ya han llegado y todo!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: De nuevo, hay algunas dudas que responderé encantada.

Amazona de escorpión, tu msm no sale en el review, y como no eres de fanfiction no lo encuentro, así que te responderé aquí. Sí, van a aparecer nuevas chicas que se ganarán el amor de los caballeros de oro, pero los de bronce ya tienen parejas de la serie (Saori, Shunrei, Ellie, June y Esmeralda). Por si alguno luego tiene dudas, ya sé que Esmeralda está muerta. Pero ya verán lo que le he preparado a Ikki. Sobre los dos finales diferentes, es porque tengo otra historia (en inglés) que empieza exactamente igual (se llama Meeting at the Sanctuary), pero terminará de un modo distinto, de modo que pueden ser consideradas dos historias totalmente diferentes.

Cuídense todos y gracias por los reviews!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece (lo raro sería que me perteneciese)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Santuario…

Seiya y los demás llegaron a la casa de Aries, y se encontraron a Shion esperando.

-Han tardado demasiado –dijo Shion, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de los caballeros de bronce-, y ¿dónde están los demás?

-¿Los demás? –preguntó Shun. -¿No están aquí? No había nadie esperándonos en el aeropuerto.

-¿Cómo que no? Están allí desde las cuatro, y son las siete y media.

-Creo que salimos tan rápido que no los vimos… -dijo Shiryu.

-Cuando lleguen aquí tendré un intercambio de palabras con ellos.

Dicho y hecho. Apenas Shion terminó de decir eso, aparecieron los caballeros de oro.

-Oh, no –dijo Aioros, al ver a Shion allí de pie, junto a los caballeros de bronce-… Creo que llegamos un poco tarde…

-Apuesto a que dice "¿Por qué han tardado tanto¡Debería darles vergüenza!" –dijo Kanon.

-¿Por qué han tardado tanto¡Debería darles vergüenza! –dijo Shion.

-¿Lo ven?

-¿Y ahora qué hemos hecho? –dijo Milo. -¡Hemos ido al aeropuerto y les hemos esperado! Si el vuelo no se hubiese retrasado tanto, no nos habríamos quedado dormidos y…

-¡SE QUEDARON DORMIDOS? –gritó Shion.

-¡Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana cuando llegamos! –se defendió Shura. Shion suspiró.

-No te pongas así, no fue nuestra culpa –dijo Dokho.

-De acuerdo –dijo Shion-, pero la próxima vez esperen un poco antes de salir corriendo.

Shion se fue al salón del Patriarca, para descansar un poco él también. No les siguió gritando porque sabía que había sido su culpa despertarlos tan pronto. "Pero no pueden saber por qué los he llamado… Aún no" pensó, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos. "Ojalá no se den cuenta hasta que llegue el momento".

Los caballeros de oro y de bronce entraron a la casa de Aries para continuar hasta las otras casas.

-¿Se han dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado tranquilo? –dijo Aioros. –Le conozco bien, y si nos ha estado esperando de pie tres horas, nos habría mandado a todos a limpiar las alcantarillas por haber tardado.

-¡Aioros! –dijo Mu, un poco enfadado de que no dejasen de meterse con Shion. Y cuando no lo hacían, se metían con Saori, y no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor.

-Admite que tiene mal genio y poca paciencia –dijo Kanon.

-Si no le tomasen tanto el pelo, no se enfadaría tanto. Además, siempre tiene sus motivos.

-Una cosa –dijo Afrodita, pensativo-… habría bastado con que uno o dos de nosotros fuesen al aeropuerto, pero insistió demasiado en que fuésemos todos a hacer de niñeras. ¿Por qué será?

-¡Hey! –dijeron a la vez Seiya, Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu, por lo de "hacer de niñeras".

-Afro tiene razón en una cosa –dijo tranquilamente Shaka-, Shion insistió demasiado. Creo que nos está ocultando algo.

-Yo no lo creo, yo estoy seguro –dijo Afrodita-. Habría que vigilarle bien a ver qué trama…

-Tú estás convencido de que todo el mundo oculta algo¿no? –dijo DeathMask.

-Cállate, Masky, que yo sé lo que hago.

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? DeathMask da repelús, y no sé tu verdadero nombre.

-¿Y tú crees que Afrodita no es un nombre de chica?

-A mí no me importa que me llamen Afro.

-Pues te llamaré "gay"¿te parece?

-Atrévete y me las apañaré para averiguar tu nombre. Para que te hayas puesto un mote, tiene que ser muy ridículo. ¿Y si te llamas Mario o Luigi?

-¡No me compares con videojuegos!

-Pero el nombre Mario es bastante común entre los italianos… -Afrodita se empezó a reír.

-¡Pero no es mi nombre!

-Paren ya –dijo Dokho-. Camus y Milo casi siempre discuten, y Saga y Kanon se pelean, pero ustedes dos a veces llegan a los ataques de verdad. ¿Por qué no se comportan como Shura y Aioros? Los dos se llevan muy bien.

-Milo y yo no siempre discutimos –dijo Camus-. Sólo cuando hace algo idiota.

-¿Insinúas que soy idiota, congelador andante? –dijo Milo.

-No empiecen ustedes también –dijo Hyoga, poniéndose entre los dos.

-No hace falta que intervengas. Ya te he derrotado una vez, y tú has derrotado a Camus, así que puedo contra… Ups… -dijo Milo, callándose. Pero era muy tarde. Hyoga ya había bajado la mirada, recordando a todos los seres queridos contra los que había tenido que luchar.

Camus le echó una mirada de te-mataré-cuando-termine-con-esto a Milo. –Llevaré a Hyoga a Acuario. Ustedes pueden seguir hablando un rato más –dijo Camus, mientras se iba con su aprendiz. Los demás intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo también me iré –dijo Shaka-. Se supone que tengo que meditar al despertarme, y ya lo he retrasado lo suficiente.

-Entonces supongo que yo me iré con Shaka –dijo Shun.

-Buena suerte –dijo Aldebarán-, la vas a necesitar si tienes que ser el aprendiz de Shaka.

-No será para tanto –dijo Shun sonriendo y siguiendo a Shaka, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Más bien, será mejor que todos vayan a sus casas –dijo Mu-. Kiki está a punto de despertarse, y ya saben cómo se pone.

Los demás le hicieron caso y fueron a sus respectivas casas para tener un buen merecido descanso, sin saber que alguien ya había llegado al Santuario…


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hola a todos otra vez! Ya voy por el cuarto capítulo y espero escribir muchos más! Una cosa: soy chica, aunque puedo enfadarme tanto como un chico xD

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Y Sakura tampoco, es un personaje de Shadow Noir Wing, que ha dejado que aparezca en esta historia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más o menos a la una de la tarde, los caballeros se despertaron. Con Mu limpiando los destrozos de Kiki, Aldebarán comiendo patatas fritas, Saga y Kanon peleándose, DeathMask reorganizando sus caras para que no haya ninguna en el suelo (hasta él se había hartado de pisarlas), Aioria practicando su Relámpago de Plasma para intentar impresionas a Marin, Shaka y Shun meditando, Dokho y Shiryu entrenando, Milo dándole de comer a sus escorpiones, Aioros y Seiya haciendo zapping, Shura puliendo sus espadas, Camus y Hyoga bajando la temperatura de Acuario hasta que los muebles se congelasen, y Afrodita regando sus rosas, todo era completamente normal. Shion estaba asomado a la ventana, observando el Santuario. Sabía que un nuevo enemigo aparecería pronto, pero no quería decírselo a los demás. "Dejaré que disfruten unos días de paz y no mencionaré lo ocurrido esta mañana" pensó Shion. "Después de todo, si alguien ataca la casa de Aries, Mu sabrá defenderse y ponerlos a todos en guardia".

-De acuerdo, suficiente por hoy –dijo Camus al ver que ahora el suelo de casa de Acuario se había convertido en una pista de hielo perfectamente pulida.

-De acuerdo. Iré a mi habitación –dijo Hyoga en un tono un poco triste, subiendo. Camus esperaba que el entrenamiento hiciese que Hyoga se olvidase de lo que había dicho Milo, pero al parecer necesitaba más tiempo. Suspiró y empezó a derretir el hielo, haciendo que un pequeño río de agua bajase las escaleras hacia la casa de Capricornio. Cuando casi había terminado, sintió el cosmos de alguien entrar, y volteó a ver quién era. Era Milo.

-Hola, Camus –dijo Milo-. Vine a disculparme. ¿Dónde está Hyoga?

-Está arriba, en su habitación. Será mejor que vuelvas más tarde, aún está un poco deprimido.

-De acuerdo… Mientras¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el Santuario? Estar todo el día en Escorpio aburre un poco, y ya he terminado de darle de comer a mis mascotas.

-Está bien, vamos.

Después de andar un rato, Milo y Camus llegaron a la zona donde se entrenaban las amazonas. Sabían que esa zona del Santuario estaba estrictamente prohibida para todos los hombres, así que decidieron irse a otra parte. Estaban a punto de dar media vuelta cuando vieron a una chica. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue que no tenía máscara, de modo que no podía ser una amazona. Lo segundo fue que nunca la habían visto antes. Aparentaba unos quince años, y tenía el pelo negro violáceo hasta un poco más debajo de las caderas. Vestía una playera de mangas largas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y una falda hasta la rodilla, ambas lila con dibujos de flores de cerezo. También tenía unas sandalias blancas. Sus ojos rubíes miraron curiosos a Camus y a Milo, que se seguían preguntando quién era.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –dijo la chica, un poco desconfiada.

-Nada, nada –dijo Milo-… Sólo nos preguntábamos por qué no te habíamos visto por aquí antes.

-Acabo de llegar ayer.

-Pues… bienvenida al Santuario.

-Gracias… supongo.

Y con esas palabras, se fue. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Milo le dio un pequeño codazo a Camus.

-¿Y? –dijo.

-¿Eh? –respondió Camus, mirándole.

-No has dicho nada.

-Estaba pensando…

-¿En qué?

-Creo que me pareció sentir un cosmos que venía de ella…

-Estás alucinando. Venga, volvamos a las doce casas. Quizás Hyoga se encuentre mejor.

-Supongo… -dijo Camus, sin prestarle demasiada atención a Milo. Seguía pensando en esa misteriosa chica, y en el cosmos que había sentido. Sólo había sido un segundo, cuando les dirigió la palabra, pero estaba seguro de haberlo sentido. Y era diferente de todos los que había sentido antes. No era hostil, pero tampoco le pareció pacífico. Simplemente, no había palabras para describirlo.

Cuando Camus volvió a prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban cruzando la casa de Sagitario. Aioros y Seiya seguían haciendo zapping mientras se partían de risa.

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Milo.

-Eh, fíjate en esto, mira qué pasada –dijo contento Aioros-. En este canal hay un reportaje sobre nosotros, y en este otro hay un programa de cocina. Fíjate.

Canal 1¡Buenos días a todos! Ahora, les enseñaremos a todos cómo hacer un delicioso pavo al estilo de… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 2:… ¡Los caballeros de oro! (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 1:... Primero, se enciende el horno con… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 2:… la Bola de Fuego, uno de los ataques del caballero de Leo, que puede llegar a alcanzar temperaturas de hasta 10.000 grados… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 1:… Luego, hay que pelar las verduras con… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 2:… Excálibur, el ataque más potente del caballero de Capricornio… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 1:… y hay que cortarlas en rodajas muy finas con el mismo procedimiento, y luego se echan a una olla grande llena de agua. Se pone a hervir la olla. Se coge el pavo, y se le abre un agujero por la parte posterior con… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 2:… la Aguja Escarlata, el ataque del caballero de Escorpio, que puede acabar con su oponente en 15 golpes… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 1:… así que hay que tener cuidado. Luego, se mete el pavo al horno. Después de media hora, se saca el pavo y hay que añadir las verduras y algún condimento, como… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 2:… las Rosas Rojas, el ataque del caballero de Piscis. Si esto falla, aún tiene las Rosas Piraña, unas rosas negras que acaban con todo lo que tocan. Y si aún… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 1:… el pavo… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 2:… sigue en pie, el último recurso: la Rosa Blanca, que absorberá la sangre de aquél en el que se clave… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 1:… de modo que hay que tener cuidado con las manos. ¡Y listo para comérselo enseguida! Si quiere conservarlo para más tarde, lo mejor es… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 2:… la Ejecución de la Aurora, el ataque del caballero de Acuario, que puede alcanzar incluso el cero absoluto… (Aioros cambió de canal)

Canal 1:… y así se conservará bien frío hasta que usted lo desee. (Aioros apagó la tele)

Milo y Camus estaban mirando con la típica gotita estilo anime cómo Aioros y Seiya se partían de risa, hasta el punto de tirarse al suelo para rodar por él.

-¿Encuentras graciosa esa estupidez? –dijo Camus.

-¡Qué dices! –dijo Aioros entre risas- ¡Es lo mejor que he oído desde que resucité!

-Idiota… -murmuró Camus, dirigiéndose a casa de Acuario seguido por Milo.

En el salón del Patriarca, Shion miraba por la ventana otra vez. Las puertas detrás de él se abrieron, y Shion oyó una voz femenina.

-¿Querías verme, Shion?

Shion volteó, para mirar a la que había hablado. Sus ojos rubíes se clavaron en los lilas de Shion, esperando una respuesta.

-La verdad es que sí… ¿ya te has encontrado con alguien del Santuario? –preguntó Shion.

-Con la mayoría de las amazonas y dos de los caballeros de oro.

-Se supone que no debes salir del recinto para mujeres.

-Ellos entraron… Además¿por qué tengo que esconderme¿No puedo decírselo ni a Seiya?

-Sabes de sobra que no.

-Pero¿por qué?

-Paciencia –dijo Shion, volteando de nuevo para mirar por la ventana-, todo tiene su explicación y lo sabrás muy pronto –giró su cabeza para mirarla-… Sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hola otra vez! Una cosa, estoy leyendo _Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas_ y me he quedado enganchada. Además, estoy con el _Enchanted Arms_, así que puede que tarde en poner más capítulos (como este, que ha tardado lo suyo…) pero intentaré sacar tiempo de donde sea para esto.

Bueno, les dejo con este nuevo capi!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece y Sakura pertenece a Shadow Noir Wing. Lo único que me pertenece a mí son los líos en los que se meten mis caballeros favoritos en este fic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres días después de la llegada de los caballeros de bronce al Santuario, todos estaban reunidos en el Templo de Leo. Los caballeros de oro estaban en la sala, y los de bronce en el comedor.

-Entrenar con Shaka es duro… -dijo Shun.

-¿Qué te ordena? –preguntó Hyoga.

-Nada.

-¡Nada¿¡Y a eso le llamas entrenar duro?

-Ese es el problema. Como no me manda nada, intento hacer lo que él hace, y como está meditando todo el día, lo intento yo, pero es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Pues ignora a Shaka y ponte a ver la tele –dijo Seiya-. Eso es lo que hago yo desde que llegué aquí, y encima Aioros se pone a ver la tele conmigo.

-¡Eso no es entrenar, Seiya! –dijo Shiryu, ya que él se pasaba toda la tarde entrenando con Dokho.

-Pero él no me dice nada, así que por mí vale.

-Aprovechado… -murmuró Hyoga.

En la sala…

-Te envidio un montón –le dijo Aioria a Shaka-. Te ha tocado el bueno de Shun de aprendiz.

-¡Pero si tú no tienes ninguno! –dijo Aioros, extrañado de las palabras de su hermano pequeño.

-En realidad, eso no es del todo correcto –dijo Shaka-. Ikki tendría que haber venido para ser el aprendiz de Aioria.

-Pero, por suerte, él es de los que van a su bola, así que no vino –dijo Aioria-. Estoy intentando disfrutar de mis últimos días de libertad.

-¿Libertad? –dijo DeathMask.

-Sí. Ikki no es de los que aceptan órdenes de nadie, y Shion le va a obligar a vivir conmigo. Se supone que va a ser mi aprendiz, pero como le ordene algo va a acabar conmigo.

-Si no le pides nada drástico… -dijo Saga.

-¡Drástico? Me imagino la escena. El primer día, vamos a estar almorzando en el comedor y le diré "Ikki¿me puedes pasar la sal?", va a creer que le estoy dando órdenes y me va a matar.

-Estas exagerando demasiado, peque –dijo Aioros.

-No estoy exagerando y no me llames peque.

-Porque si Marin se entera de que te llamo peque va a creer que eres un inmaduro y va a pasar de ti –dijo Aioros, riéndose.

-¡Serás…!

-Vale ya –dijo Camus, sujetando a Aioria antes de que llegue a la violencia.

-¿No tenemos nada más de lo que hablar? –dijo Milo, tan aburrido que estaba haciendo garabatos en la mesa con su uña roja ((la que sale cuando usa la Aguja Escarlata)).

-Creo que no –dijo Dokho-, y deja de arañar la mesa. Pareces un crío.

-Pues si lo único que puedo hacer es escuchar cómo se quejan de sus aprendices, este crío se larga de aquí –terminó Milo, saliendo del Templo de Leo.

Después de salir de las Doce Casas, Milo se dirigió a la ciudad para dar un paseo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y por eso no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con Shaina hasta que estaba apuntando su Garra del Trueno amenazadoramente a su cuello.

-¡Por qué te has chocado conmigo? –dijo ella, con una mirada de más-te-vale-tener-una-excusa-o-te-mato.

-Er… No me fijaba por donde iba… Lo siento mucho… -dijo Milo, tragando saliva.

-¡O sea que he tenido que interrumpir mi entrenamiento sólo porque un idiota no se fijaba por donde iba?

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento y…!

-¡GARRA DEL TRUENO!

-¡AHHHHHHH! –gritó Milo, dando media vuelta mientras corría lo más rápidamente posible. Por un lado, consiguió salir de esa con vida y sin ningún rasguño. Por el otro, mientras huía se chocó con otra persona y los dos se cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! –dijo inmediatamente Milo, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica con la que se había chocado. –No me fijé por donde iba…

-Se nota –dijo la chica, cogiendo la mano que Milo le extendía para ponerse de pie-. ¿De qué huías?

-De Shaina… Me he chocado con ella hace un momento y casi me mata… Por cierto¿no nos hemos visto antes? Tu cara me suena…

-Sí, cerca de la zona de entrenamiento.

-¡Ah¡Tú eres la que acaba de llegar al Santuario! Ahora me acuerdo, Camus y yo nos encontramos contigo hace poco… Bueno¿cómo te llamas?

-Sakura –dijo ella, dando media vuelta y marchándose de ahí.

-¡Eh¿Adónde vas? –dijo Milo, siguiéndola.

-Por ahí. Aún no conozco bien el sitio.

-Pues te acompaño y te lo enseño –ofreció Milo, sonriendo-. Además, necesito desaparecer antes de que Shaina me encuentre y cuelgue mi cabeza de trofeo en su pared.

-Conozco a Shaina, y no es tan mala como dices.

-Eso es que no la conoces enfadada… -murmuró Milo. En eso, se oyó un grito.

-¡MILO¿¡DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO, ALACRÁN DEL DESIERTO?

-Oh-oh… ¡vámonos! –dijo Milo, tirando de Sakura hacia el Coliseo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. En realidad Shaina no es tan mala, es que Milo la había pillado de un humor de perros (ya verán por qué en próximos capítulos) y perdió los estribos. Ya verán lo que pasa con esos dos, que esto es el principio de algo gordo… jeje.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Les pido un millar de disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Verán, en septiembre me fui de vacaciones a Francia, y apenas volver, he estado muy ocupada con el cole… pero, para compensar un poco, he hecho un capi un poco más largo. Además, en el próximo, lo que algunos han estado esperando… aparece mi caballero favorito…

Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece (Cuántas veces he dicho esto?) y Sakura pertenece a Shadow Noir Wing.

P.S: Kanshi nin significa "guardián" en japonés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Milo siguió corriendo y tirando de Sakura hasta haber puesto una buena distancia entre ellos y Shaina. Después de haber alcanzado la ciudad, donde Milo creía que no los encontraría, pararon a descansar un rato en un parque cercano.

-¡Por qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí? –se quejó Sakura.

-Lo siento, pero ya te había prometido que te acompañaría y tenía que alejarme de Shaina…

-Por lo menos podrías haberme dado una explicación.

-Tú no sabes cómo se pone Shaina… Es como una bomba nuclear en manos de Kanon…

-¿Kanon?

-Larga historia… Pero es un poder de destrucción digno a temer…

-… Eres un poco raro.

-¿Raro yo? Venga ya –se quejó Milo, sonriendo.

-Y además de raro, eres infantil –oyeron detrás de ellos.

Se voltearon, y vieron a Camus caminando en su dirección.

-Ja, ja –dijo Milo-, muy gracioso.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Shaina para que te reserve una plaza en el cementerio?

-Me choqué con ella… Es que estaba caminando y… -empezó Milo, contándole a Camus lo que pasó. Pero Camus le estaba prestando más atención a Sakura. Cansada de estar de pie, se había sentado en una banca, mirando un par de ardillas que estaban por ahí. No sabía por qué, pero a Camus le producía una sensación extraña. Otra vez notaba rastros del cosmos que había sentido en ella la primera vez que la vio, pero le resultaba muy extraño no haber sentido uno parecido hasta ese momento.

-… y corrimos hasta aquí -terminó Milo-. ¿Qué te parece¿Camus¡Camus!

-¿Eh?

-…

-…

-…

-… Viene Shaina.

-¡AHH! –Milo se fue corriendo.

-Eso se encargará de él.

Camus se sentó junto a Sakura, mirándola de reojo, intentando entender lo que significaba esa sensación. Al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura le miró.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-¿Eh? –dijo Camus, distraído. Entonces se dio cuenta de la pregunta. –Ah, lo siento. Te parecerá una locura, pero me pareció percibir un cosmos a tu alrededor.

-…

-…

Camus miró al suelo. Los ojos rubíes de Sakura se clavaron en un punto más a la izquierda de Camus, donde había aparecido alguien, y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

-¿Tú otra vez? –dijo ella, y Camus notó miedo en su voz.

-Al fin te encuentro –dijo el desconocido-… Shion creía que trayéndote al Santuario estarías más segura, pero te podemos rastrear a donde vayas, Kanshi nin.

"¿Kanshi nin?" pensó Camus. "¿Qué significa y quién es ese?"

-¡Déjenme en paz! –le gritó Sakura. -¡Ya les he dicho que no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes!

-Eso no importa –dijo el desconocido, avanzando hacia ella-. Quieras o no, vas a venir con nosotros y vas a hacer lo que te digamos.

Sakura retrocedió un poco, y cuando el desconocido estaba cerca de ella, Camus se puso en medio.

-No sé quién eres ni qué tienes que ver con esta chica, pero si ella no quiere ir contigo, no puedes obligarla –dijo Camus, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Yo tampoco sé quién eres tú, pero no te metas en cosas que no te incumben –respondió el desconocido, sosteniendo la mirada.

-Esto me incumbe. Es mi deber mantener la paz en el Santuario y en la ciudad, y si no la dejas en paz, tendré que echarte.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo –terminó el desconocido, dando un salto hacia atrás. A mitad del salto, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, y apareció una armadura cubriéndolo. La armadura era de cuerpo entero, como las de plata, pero esta era de un tono marrón claro, con una tiara dorada y algo que parecía la cabeza de un caballo con ojos rojos en el brazo derecho.

-Mi nombre es Sky, el caballero de Kelpie –dijo el desconocido-. Y mi misión es llevarme a la Kanshi Nin, quiera o no.

-Vete –le dijo Camus a Sakura en voz baja-. Esto se va a poner muy peligroso.

Sakura asintió y echó a correr. Camus, por su parte, se adelantó, y la armadura de Acuario apareció cubriendo su cuerpo. –Pues mi nombre es Camus, el caballero de Acuario, y en este momento mi misión es derrotarte.

Los dos contrincantes se miraron a los ojos. Camus sabía que sus ataques eran ya conocidos por muchos caballeros desde la batalla de las Doce Casas. Además, no sabía que existía un caballero del Kelpie, y ni siquiera sabía qué era un kelpie, de modo que no podría predecir sus ataques. "Pero eso no importa. Tengo que confiar en mi cosmos. No en vano he llegado a ser un caballero de oro, y tengo que proteger a Sakura" pensó, mientras concentraba su cosmos para el primer ataque. Aún no se quería arriesgar con la Ejecución de la Aurora, ya que era su ataque más poderoso, y si no funcionaba, llevaría todas las de perder.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes! –gritó, lanzando su puño hacia delante. Inmediatamente, se creó una corriente de aire frío y trozos de hielo, que salió disparada hacia Sky. Pero Sky se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes! –gritó a su vez Sky, y de su lado también salió una corriente de aire frío, tan intensa como la de Camus. Las dos corrientes chocaron en medio, y el frío formó una clase de muro de hielo entre los dos.

-¡Qué? –Exclamó Camus, sorprendido- ¡Esa es una técnica exclusiva de los caballeros de Cristal!

-¿Sorprendido de que pueda usar tus técnicas, caballero de Acuario? Pues no es lo único que sé hacer –dijo Sky, concentrando energía.

Camus se puso a pensar. "Recuerdo que Hyoga me habló una vez del general marino Kasa. Kasa podía transformarse en cualquiera, y usar sus técnicas con el mismo grado de poder. Entonces, Sky podrá copiar todos mis ataques… Tengo que derrotarle rápido". Aprovechando que Sky estaba concentrado energía, Camus intentó otra vez su ataque.

-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

-¡Alas del Fénix Volador!

La corriente de aire fría de Camus chocó contra la caliente de Sky. Los trozos de hielo se fundieron con el calor del fuego, y, contrarrestando el Polvo de Diamantes, la corriente de fuego fue directa contra Camus, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Gracias a su armadura, Camus consiguió evitar la peor parte del golpe, pero apareció una quemadura en su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Ese era el ataque de Ikki¿Cómo es que lo puedes usar tú¿Es que acaso has luchado contra él? –le gritó Camus.

Sky volvió a reírse.

-No, jamás le he visto –contestó-, pero no me hace falta. Verás,… ¡Puedo utilizar los ataques de toda la orden del zodiaco¡Así que enfrentarse a mí es como enfrentarse a los 88 caballeros a la vez¡Es imposible derrotarme¡Ha llegado tu fin, Camus de Acuario!

---

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Atenas, alguien se estaba dirigiendo al Santuario. En su camino, sintió los cosmos de Camus y Sky luchando, y sonrió.

-Vaya… ya ha empezado la lucha. Será mejor que me apresure o me perderé la mejor parte.

El desconocido se dirigió hacia el parque donde estaba teniendo lugar la lucha. Por el camino, apareció una armadura en su cuerpo. De color plateado con el cinturón rojo y un emblema naranja en el casco, en la parte de atrás habían tres cadenas de plumas negras de fénix.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Ya sé que he tardado demasiado esta vez y que algunos de ustedes piensan que ya no quería escribir esto. Pero una vez que empiezo algo, lo acabo, así que esta historia continuará hasta el último capítulo. Tengo una buena razón para no haber podido escribir esto hasta ahora, y la verán en mi profile, que he tenido que cambiarlo. Pero bueno, aquí hay otro capítulo más, y les estaré eternamente agradecida a los que aún sigan confiando en mí y lo lean. Hasta el próximo capítulo!

ATENCIÓN: Para los que no lo sepan, 0 Kelvin es el cero absoluto, y equivale a -273,15º Centígrados. 273,15K equivale a 0ºC, el punto de congelación del agua.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, o habría hecho que Ikki le ganase a Seiya. Pero que se volviese bueno de todos modos. Lo que sea. Sakura le pertenece a ShadowNoirWing. Diantres, a mi no me pertenece nada…

--

Camus se tocó la mejilla. Un segundo más tarde, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que la herida era más seria de lo que pensaba. Miró a Sky, quien le estaba devolviendo la mirada con un aire de superioridad. Entonces, se puso de pie.

-No me importa que esto sea igual que enfrentarme a toda la orden. Soy un caballero de oro, y siempre lo seré, de modo que terminaré ganando esta batalla. ¡Prepárate, Sky! –Camus concentró todo el cosmos que le quedaba, hasta el punto de ser cubierto por una ligera capa de escarcha, ya que el aire a su alrededor se estaba congelando -¡EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA!

Camus liberó su ataque más poderoso. La temperatura a su alrededor bajó hasta casi los 0 Kelvin, y la corriente de aire helada fue directa contra Sky. Sky simplemente sonrió.

El ataque impactó contra el suelo. Todo a su alrededor se congeló, y quedaron unas cuantas estalagmitas de hielo. Camus se cayó de rodillas, agotado, y miró a su alrededor. Los árboles y las plantas del parque parecían estatuas de hielo, y el agua se había congelado en todas las fuentes. Fuera de su campo de visión, el ataque había afectado a las verjas, y se empezaba a extender hacia las casas y calles. Camus volvió a mirar delante, hacia el gran bloque de hielo que estaba creciendo rápidamente. Pero, para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Sky no estaba dentro.

--

Milo tenía el mal hábito de correr con los ojos cerrados, de modo que no se daba cuenta de que se chocaba contra algo hasta que terminaba de rodar por el suelo. Esta vez tampoco fue una excepción, y el caballero de Escorpio terminó lleno de polvo en el suelo.

-¡No otra vez¡¡Ya me he tropezado con alguien tres veces en el mismo día!

-MILO… -dijo una voz tenebrosa y claramente enfadada a sus espaldas.

Lentamente, Milo se giró y vio a Shaina tan enfadada que ni siquiera había levantado la vista.

-Err… hola, Shaina… um… siento haberme… eh… chocado contra ti otra vez… esto… bonito día¿no? Jejeje…

-¡TE MATARÉ!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Milo corrió por su vida, con Shaina persiguiéndole de cerca. Después de un rato en ese plan, Milo giró la cabeza a ver si Shaina seguía detrás. Al ver que había puesto mucha distancia entre los dos, se tranquilizó y volvió a mirar delante. De repente, algo salió de entre los árboles justo delante suyo, y, al esquivarlo, terminó él mismo contra un árbol.

-……… Deberían talar todo el bosque, esto es más peligroso que Shaka enfadado………

Frotándose la cara, volteó y vio a Sakura.

-Hey¿no que estabas con…?

-¡No hay tiempo! –gritó Sakura. Entonces, Milo notó que parecía asustada, y como si hubiese estado huyendo de algo.

-¡Tenemos que ir al parque de inmediato! –dijo Sakura -¡Camus está en peligro!

-¿Qué Camus está en qué¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí¡Tenemos que ir rápido a…!

-¡TE ALCANZÉ, INSECTO REPUGNANTE!

Interrumpiendo a Sakura, Shaina se lanzó contra Milo, pegándole y arañándole en todos los sitios que podía alcanzar.

-¡Shaina? –exclamó Sakura, sorprendida de verla justo en ese momento y lugar.

-¡Ahora no¡¡A éste me lo cargo!

-¡Shaina¡Ahora no es momento de estas cosas¡Camus está luchando contra otro caballero, y va a perder como la cosa siga así!

-¿Qué va a qué? –dijo Shaina, volteando hacia ella mientras ahorcaba a Milo.

-¡Que va a perder¡Sky es demasiado poderoso para un solo caballero de oro!

-Haberlo dicho antes –terminó Shaina, soltando a Milo, quien se llevó las manos al cuello, jadeando.

-¡Tenemos que ir ya!

-Un… mo… men… to… -consiguió decir Milo entre jadeo y jadeo. -¿No… lo… sien… ten…?

-¿El qué? –preguntaron las dos.

-El… vien… to…

Entonces, Sakura y Shaina lo sintieron. Una corriente de aire frío, como si ya estuviesen en pleno invierno.

-¿Ese fue Camus? –preguntó Shaina. Milo asintió. -¡Pues tenemos que ir ya¡Sakura! –volteó hacia ella. -¡Es muy peligroso para ti, así que vuelve al Santuario y avísale a los demás!

Sakura asintió, y se fue corriendo.

Shaina volteó hacia Milo. –Ya te mataré más tarde. Si puedes correr, sígueme. Si no, escóndete en algún agujero como los demás bichejos repugnantes.

Dicho esto, Shaina se fue, y Milo, pensando que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, fue tras ella.

--

Camus oyó algo acercándose, así que, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, se echó hacia un lado. Sintió un dolor agudo en el hombro izquierdo y, aguantándose el grito de dolor, pudo ver una ráfaga de aire pasando justo por donde él había estado hace dos segundos.

-Excálibur… -murmuró débilmente.

-Precisamente-. Camus miró detrás y vio a Sky completamente ileso, con el brazo derecho levantado, como Shura-. ¿Olvidaste que tengo los poderes de todos los caballeros? Puedo teletransportarme fácilmente, de modo que has desperdiciado tu cosmos. Ahora, prepárate a morir, caballero de Acuario.

Sky iba a lanzar otra Excálibur para matar a Camus cuando, de pronto, saltó hacia atrás, esquivando una gran bola de fuego que iba dirigida hacia él. El fuego derritió parte del hielo con el que entró en contacto, liberando vapor de agua, que se disipó rápidamente. Sky miró delante, y vio a alguien saliendo de entre los árboles congelados.

-Hmpf. Ya sé quién eres tú. Eres el caballero del fénix¿no?

Para el asombro de Camus, Ikki salió de entre los árboles, cruzado de brazos.

-Yo que tú me largaría de aquí. Creo que hay más caballeros dirigiéndose a este lugar.

Sky se concentró y, en efecto, notó los cosmos de Milo y de Shaina, y de unos cuantos más a los que Sakura había avisado.

-Bah. Podría contra todos ustedes a la vez, pero no quiero estropear mi armadura. Ya nos veremos las caras otro día, Fénix.

Y con esas palabras, Sky desapareció.

Ikki fue donde Camus. -¿Te puedes levantar o qué?

-Je… Esto me sorprende¿qué haces aquí? Creía que no querías estar con Aioria.

-No es asunto tuyo.

En ese momento, Milo y Shaina llegaron, y los dos se frenaron en seco al ver a Ikki.

-¡Tú qué haces aquí? –exclamó Milo.

-Salvando a tu mejor amigo¿algún problema?

-¡No me refería a eso¡Qué haces AQUÍ!

-No tengo porqué contestarte.

-Lo que sea.

Milo se rindió y fue donde Camus. Al ver la herida de su hombro, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¡Esto es del ataque de Shura¡Camus¿qué ha pasado!

-Te lo cuento luego –dijo Camus-, de momento tenemos que regresar al Santuario.

-¡Te jorobas¡Ahora mismo me estás contando qué porras ha pasado!

¡CLOCK!

-¡Auch!

Shaina había ido donde Milo y le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Cuando Milo la miró como diciendo "¿en qué demonios estás pensando?", contestó –Deja de atosigar a Camus de ese modo. Además, estoy buscando cualquier excusa para atizarte.

-Pero…

¡CLOCK!

-¡Auch!

-Que te calles.

En ese momento, Mu, Aldebarán, Shura y Afrodita llegaron.

-¡Chicos! –dijo Afrodita. –Estábamos por ahí cuando llegó una chica gritando no se qué de Camus y… Milo¿te has peleado con algún gato callejero? –añadió al fijarse en los arañazos que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-No, yo le di una paliza –dijo Shaina.

-¡Qué está haciendo Ikki aquí? –exclamó Shura.

-La próxima vez que alguien pregunte eso, me lo cargo –dijo Ikki, enfadado.

-Vale, vale, lo siento, perdona… ¡Cómo se ha hecho Camus eso en el hombro?

Camus se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Creo que es bastante obvio que Camus luchó contra alguien –dijo Aldebarán.

-¡Pero eso es de mi ataque!

-¡Vale ya! –dijo Shaina. –Ahora no es momento para eso. Por cierto¿ustedes son los únicos que han venido?

-Nah –dijo Afrodita-, Saga y Kanon están deshaciéndose del hielo ahora mismo.

Justo entonces, oyeron -¡Explosión de Galaxias! –y una gran explosión a sus espaldas, seguido inmediatamente de un -¡IDIOTA¡¡HAY QUE ECHARLE SAL, NO HACERLO VOLAR EN PEDAZOS!- y un -¡PUES YA ME DIRÁS TÚ DE DÓNDE SACAMOS TANTA SAL, PSICÓPATA BIPOLAR!

-Ya empezaron… -suspiró Mu.

-Si –respondió Afrodita-, será mejor que nos llevemos al congelador y al insecto a casa de Aries para que descansen un poco, y de paso nos largamos antes de que esos dos se empiecen a pelear en plena calle.

-No se preocupen, si hacen mucho problema, yo les detengo –dijo Aldebarán.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de que Saga no mate a Kanon antes de detenerles –bromeó Shura.

-Vámonos de una maldita vez¿quieren? –dijo Shaina, empezando a perder la paciencia.

Todos asintieron, medio asustados, y se pusieron en marcha, Mu ayudando a Camus a caminar.

"Qué problema." Pensó Ikki. "Bueno, será mejor que de momento les siga al Santuario. Hay algunas cosas que quiero que Shion me responda…"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: ola de nuevo! Por fin terminaron mis exámenes parciales en la uni! Ahora solo me quedan los trabajos finales… y seis semanas de clases… y los exámenes finales… buf TT

Bueno, al menos ahora tengo clases de japonés en mi casa y no en una academia. Eso me tendría que dar mas tiempo libre para escribir esto y terminarlo. Bueno, a ver como me queda este capitulo.

Cosas a tener en cuenta:

'CLOCK' es cuando alguien le pega a otra persona en la cabeza. El golpe es más o menos fuerte dependiendo de los signos de exclamación o, en caso de que sea muy, muy fuerte, de la cantidad de 'O's que hayan. Ej: ¡CLOCK! es mas suave que ¡¡CLOCK!! que es mas suave que ¡¡CLOOOOOOCK!!

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me perteneció, ni me pertenece ni me pertenecerá. Sakura tampoco. Ella es de ShadowNoirWing.

--

El grupo llegó a casa de Aries sin más dificultades, y convocaron una reunión para que fuesen el resto de los caballeros de oro y los 4 caballeros de bronce. Aioros fue el primero en ver la herida del hombro de Camus.

-¡¡Shura!! ¡¡Eso es de Excálibur!! ¡¡EXPLÍCATE!! –gritó, cogiendo a Shura de los hombros y sacudiéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás tan rápido que sólo se veía una línea negra.

-¡¡Quítenme a este loco de encimaaaa!! –gritó a su vez Shura.

-Aioros, cálmate, seguro que hay una buena explicación –dijo Dokho, separándolos. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo, discutiendo entre sí, hasta que Ikki y Shaka se hartaron.

-¡¿SE QUIEREN CALLAR DE UNA VEZ!? –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de que Ikki estaba allí. Inmediatamente, Aioria gritó y se fue corriendo a Leo, y Aioros se empezó a reír.

-¿No deberíamos estar un poco preocupados por lo que acaba de pasar? –preguntó Afrodita.

-Está bien, está bien, sólo me quería reír un poco del cobarde que tengo por hermano –respondió Aioros.

Shun se dispuso a tranquilizar a Ikki mientras Mu hacía lo mismo con Shaka. Ikki resopló y se apoyó en una pared, ignorándolos a todos, como siempre. Shun suspiró y todos tomaron asiento, pidiéndole al mismo tiempo a Camus que les contase qué le había pasado, así que empezó a contarles todo.

-Fui a buscar al idiota ese de los escorpiones, al que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que molestar a Shaina –dijo Camus, obviamente enfadado con el caballero de escorpio.

-¿Por qué todos la toman conmigo? –dijo el mencionado, cruzándose de brazos. -¡Fue de casualidad! ¿No lo entienden?

-No –dijo Shaina, también enfadada-. ¿Te importaría explicármelo? –añadió, asegurándose de mostrar sus afiladas uñas como garras.

Milo tragó saliva, y decidió que lo mejor era quedarse bien callado y, por si acaso, esconderse detrás de Aldebarán hasta que Shaina se fuese.

-Cobarde –dijo DeathMask, divertido, sonriendo al ver a Milo detrás del gran cuerpo del caballero de Tauro.

-Enfréntate tú a eso –le respondió Milo, aunque seguía sin moverse del lugar.

-Dejen ya de discutir, tenemos otras cosas de las que hablar –dijo tranquilamente Shaka, cruzándose de brazos-. Camus, continúa.

Camus asintió.

-Como iba diciendo, me lo encontré con Sakura y con Milo en el parque, y…

-¿¡CON QUIÉN!? –gritaron a la vez Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun. Ikki seguía impasible, pero ahora miraba fijamente a Camus.

-Con Sakura… -repitió éste, un poco sorprendido por la reacción de los caballeros de bronce. -¿No se los había comentado? Milo y yo la conocimos hace unos días, en el área de las amazonas…

-¿¡Y NO NOS LO DIJISTE ANTES!? –gritó Pegaso, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que tiró la silla en la que se había sentado. -¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ!? ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE NO NOS DIJO NADA!? ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ EN EL PARQUE!?

¡¡CLOOOCK!!

-¡¡Auch!!

-Cállate de una vez o la próxima será más fuerte –dijo Aioros, amenazando a Seiya con el mismo puño con el que le había pegado.

-Aioros tiene razón, cállate –dijo Hyoga, aunque visiblemente tan nervioso como su compañero-. Camus, ¿podrías continuar?

Camus se extrañó ante el comportamiento de los caballeros de bronce, pero decidió callárselo y les contó todo, hasta la parte en la que Ikki había aparecido. Apenas dejó de hablar, los cinco caballeros de bronce intercambiaron miradas.

-Si nos disculpáis –dijo Shiryu, poniéndose de pie-, tenemos que ir a hablar de algo con Shion.

Dokho asintió, y Shiryu salió del templo, seguido por Seiya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki.

-¿Alguien sabe qué mosca les ha picado? –preguntó Shura, rascándose la nuca desconcertado.

-Ni idea, pero algo grande está pasando –respondió Saga, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y parece que esa chica, Sakura, tiene mucho que ver con el tema… -añadió Dokho.

Todos asintieron, mostrando su acuerdo.

-Oigan… ¿y si el raro ese aparece otra vez? –preguntó Kanon.

-¿Te refieres a Sky? –comentó Aldebarán.

-Si, como se llame. Si ha dejado así a Camus, lo más seguro es que nadie se quede solo –terminó de aclarar el gemelo menor. Camus estaba a punto de protestar, pero Afrodita se le adelantó.

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó sonriente el caballero de Piscis. -¡Nos quedaremos aquí! Nadie puede llegar hasta el salón del Patriarca sin pasar antes por Aries, pues es imposible teletransportarse muy lejos dentro de los límites de las doce casas. Si esa imitación barata de Kaysa intenta algo, se encontrará a nueve caballeros de oro, una amazona y un general de Poseidón bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Nueve? ¿No somos doce? –preguntó Dokho.

-Doce menos el gato y los dos heridos –respondió Afrodita-. No creo que Camus deba estar luchando en la condición en la que está ahora, y lo mismo va por el bicho. Shaina, estoy impresionado, has mejorado tu técnica, eso seguro que deja cicatriz…

-No es para tanto… -empezó a decir Milo, pero Aioros le echó un bote de alcohol encima.

-¡¡Ayyyy!! ¡¡Escueceeeeeeeee!!

-Y tú te haces llamar caballero de oro, qué vergüenza –se burló el centauro, conteniendo la risa.

-Aioros, basta ya –dijo Mu, ayudando a Milo a secarse el alcohol-. ¿No podías usar agua oxigenada?

-Nah, no escuece tanto.

-¡Aioros!

-Jo, vale, lo siento…

-Volviendo al tema –dijo Afrodita, con un tono de no-puedo-creer-que-esté-con-esos-idiotas-, ¿qué les parece? Traemos mantas y punto, hemos dormido en sitios peores que en el suelo.

-Lo que sea, a mí no me cuenten –dijo Shaina, cruzándose de brazos-. No pienso estar en el mismo lugar que el insoportable ese –señaló a Milo-, y mañana pienso volver y colgar su cabeza como trofeo en mi chimenea.

Milo se escondió aún más detrás de Aldebarán, y Shaina salió, dando un portazo.

-Yo tampoco puedo quedarme –dijo Shaka, dirigiéndose hacia la otra salida del templo-, mis horarios de meditación son muy estrictos, y sé que no puedo cumplirlos si estoy con todos ustedes.

-¿Estás diciendo que te distraemos un poco? –preguntó Shura.

-No, estoy diciendo que me distraen completamente, y a propósito –terminó Shaka, saliendo del templo.

-Jo, solo porque una vez reventé un globo detrás de él mientras meditaba… -dijo Aioros, con voz claramente burlona.

-Sí, y perdiste cuatro de los cinco sentidos antes de que pudieses ni reírte –le recordó Shura.

-Valió la pena –dijo Aioros, sonriendo aún más.

Milo suspiró y se echó en uno de los tres sofás. –Hagan lo que quieran, yo me duermo ya, y no me despierten hasta dentro de doce horas. Pueden encender el reloj de fuego para contar el tiempo, si quieren.

-Idiota –dijo Camus, pero aún así se echó en otro de los sofás, dolorido. Intentaba disimularlo, pero la batalla contra Sky había disminuido su cosmos hasta casi el mínimo.

-Pues yo me quedo con el otro por haber tenido la idea –dijo Afrodita, sentándose en el único sofá libre.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué tú? ¡No es justo! ¡Además, fuiste tú el que dijo que habíamos dormido en sitios peores! –gritó DeathMask.

-Cierto, pero en contra de mi voluntad.

-¡Si serás…!

-¡¡ROSAS BLANCAS!!

Inmediatamente, un aluvión de rosas pasó rozando al caballero de Cáncer, destrozando completamente la pared que tenía detrás de él.

-Me pongo de muy mal humor cuando no duermo bien, así que no me obligues a apuntar mejor –amenazó Afrodita, con la voz llena de enfado y entornando los ojos.

DeathMask prefirió callarse por una vez en la vida, ya que atentar contra el sueño o los rituales de belleza del caballero de Piscis equivalía a firmar una sentencia de muerte.

-Iré a por las mantas… -dijo Kanon, saliendo antes de que las cosas empeorasen.

Mientras Kanon iba a por las mantas, Mu reparó la pared de su templo. Terminó justo cuando el menor de los gemelos regresaba no sólo con mantas, sino también con sacos de dormir. Mu subió a su dormitorio, y los demás se acomodaron en distintas partes de la sala, dispuestos a dormirse ya, pues entre la conversación de antes y el lío de dónde dormiría cada uno se había hecho de noche.

--

-¿¡Se puede saber qué hacen ustedes aquí y por qué tenían que tirarlo todo!?

Seiya y los demás habían llegado a la cámara del Patriarca, donde habían encontrado a Shion sentado en un escritorio con pilas de papeles por todas partes. Y al Pegaso no se le había ocurrido otra forma de que Shion les prestase atención más que tirar la pila de papeles que estaba delante de él, los cuales se esparcieron por toda la habitación.

-¡¡Tenemos derecho a incendiar esto si hace falta con tal de que respondas, viejo carnero loco!! –le gritó Seiya.

-Seiya, no es como para insultar al Patriarca… -empezó a decir Shun, pero Seiya le cortó.

-¡¡Y un pimiento!! ¡¡Éste no se va de aquí hasta que haya respondido!!

Hyoga se apresuró a taparle la boca a Seiya antes de terminar de enfadar a Shion. Seiya se intentó soltar, pero el cisne le tenía agarrado con demasiada fuerza.

-Lo que Seiya quería decir –se apresuró a decir Shiryu-, es que por qué no nos dijiste que Sakura estaba en el Santuario. Teníamos derecho a saberlo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Shiryu, la expresión de Shion se suavizó, y se puso de pie.

-De modo que han venido a por explicaciones, ¿no? –dijo Shion, dándole la vuelta a la mesa para estar frente a frente con ellos.

Los cuatro caballeros de bronce asintieron, mientras Seiya seguía refunfuñando.

-Lo siento de veras, pero de momento esto es confidencial –continuó Shion, suspirando-. Son órdenes directas de Atenea, así que comprendan que no puedo desobedecerlas.

-¿No nos puedes decir nada? –preguntó Shiryu. Shion negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento… se supone que ni siquiera tendríais que saber que estaba aquí hasta que llegase el momento…

-Pero Shion, ¿qué está pasando exactamente? –preguntó Shun. –Camus vino herido diciendo que había peleado contra un supuesto caballero que podía copiar nuestros ataques…

Shion miró a Shun, claramente preocupado.

-¿Camus dijo eso? ¿Están seguros?

-Además, dijo que iba detrás de Sakura –dijo Ikki-. Y Camus mencionó que la llamó Kanshi nin.

-¿Kanshi nin no significaba 'guardián'? –preguntó Shun, mirando a su hermano, quien asintió levemente.

-Precisamente, y esa expresión y la actitud de Shion me da a entender que a Sakura la persiguen. Además, el hecho de que sean órdenes de Saori implica que es algo muy grave –volteó hacia Shion-. Añade que Camus dijo que había sentido un cosmos en ella, lo cual es imposible, y verás por qué no me pienso ir sin que nos lo hayas contado todo.

Shion vio la expresión decidida en los ojos de los cinco chicos, y suspiró, derrotado.

-Está bien… pero con una condición –dijo firmemente-. No le digáis a nadie nada de lo que vais a oír aquí. A nadie. Ni siquiera a los caballeros de oro. Y, además, no os acerquéis a Sakura hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Entendido?

Los cinco caballeros de bronce asintieron, y Hyoga soltó a Seiya. Shion cerró los ojos, y les contó lo que había averiguado.

--

Un hombre estaba caminando por la ciudad. Sus ojos marrones miraban el área intensamente, como si buscase a un posible seguidor. Al no encontrar a nadie tras sus pasos, se pasó la mano por su cabellera castaño oscuro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando encontrar aquello que un humano normal no podía localizar. "Todo seguro" pensó, dirigiéndose hacia un callejón apartado de la ruidosa muchedumbre. Fue hasta el final del todo, donde había una vieja casa casi en ruinas. La casa tenía propietario, por lo que nadie podía entrar sin permiso. Contra los ladrones, estaba completamente segura, protegida por aquellos que vivían en ella actualmente.

El hombre no se preocupó ni de abrir la puerta. Fue a un lateral de la casa, y saltó a través de una de las ventanas abiertas del segundo piso. Los escasos muebles que decoraban la casa estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo. Sin embargo, el polvo no se acumulaba en un pequeño camino que llevaba a las escaleras, como si esa ruta en particular fuese usada a menudo últimamente. Unas pocas telarañas en las esquinas daban la impresión de que el camino a las escaleras era lo único medianamente limpio en ese piso.

El hombre siguió el camino sin polvo, ignorando el resto de la habitación, y bajó hasta la planta baja. Estaba igualmente decorada, pocos muebles y nada de valor. Haciendo caso omiso, se dirigió a un lateral de la habitación, en la que el camino sin polvo terminaba abruptamente.

Tocó la pared tres veces, y esperó.

-Identificación –dijo una voz grave, detrás de la pared.

-Sky del Kelpie, nivel dorado superior, número uno –respondió Sky, cruzándose de brazos-. Mith, sé que eres tú. Conoces mi cosmos de sobra, no tienes por qué hacerme decir lo mismo cada vez que quiero entrar.

-Definitivamente eres tú, tan quejica como siempre –respondió la voz, y la pared se desintegró en una nube de polvo. Un hombre un poco más bajo que Sky, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes claros, salió de la oscuridad del pasillo que estaba detrás de él. Miró a los lados, y entornó los ojos-. Veo que aún no has conseguido al objetivo…

-No me eches la bronca, había un caballero de oro protegiéndola.

-Creí que eras más fuerte que uno.

-Vinieron más.

-¿Y?

-Sólo déjame tranquilo –terminó Sky, pasando junto a Mith y adentrándose en la oscuridad del pasadizo. Mith suspiró y siguió a Sky. La pared se compuso rápidamente, y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio un rato, en la oscuridad total. Al final del pasillo, había una puerta de madera que parecía de reciente construcción. Sky la rozó, y se abrió sin objeciones.

-Llegas tarde, Sky.

Detrás de la puerta, había una gran habitación circular y bien iluminada. Un hombre de pelo azul que le llegaba hasta la cintura estaba apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-Y ni siquiera consiguió completar su misión –dijo Mith, entrando. La puerta se cerró inmediatamente detrás de él.

Sky apretó los puños, enojado. –Tú cállate. Ni siquiera has hecho nada aún, así que no tienes derecho a criticarme –se volteó hacia Mith, haciéndole frente-. Además, sabes de sobra que soy más fuerte que tú. Deja de fastidiarme o te arranco la cabeza aquí y ahora.

-Hazlo –respondió Mith con tono burlón-, sabes que eso no basta para matarme. Desde siempre has tenido envidia de mi habilidad especial. Siempre queriendo cosas que no puedes tener.

Sky estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el tercer hombre abrió sus ojos negros como la noche, mirándole fijamente.

-Ya basta –dijo-. Reserven esas energías para acabar con los caballeros de oro.

Sky y Mith se dieron la espalda.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Sky, sin sentir rastro alguno de cosmos en la casa a excepción de la de ellos tres.

-En diferentes misiones de reconocimiento. ¿Es que nunca te enteras de nada? –respondió Mith, sin perder la oportunidad.

-He dicho que basta ya –volvió a decir el de pelo azul, y los otros dos se callaron de nuevo. Entonces, sintieron cuatro cosmos entrar a la casa.

-Ya iba siendo hora… -dijo Mith, yendo de nuevo al pasillo oscuro. La puerta se abrió apenas puso su mano sobre ella, y fue hacia la pared.

Mientras, en la habitación, Sky se cruzó de brazos, esperando.

La próxima vez, atraparía a esa chica, cueste lo que cueste.

Después de todo, ella era la clave para su plan…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: OO mas de un año con este fic!! Vaya, han pasado un millar de cosas, pero me parece como si hubiese empezado a escribir hace poco… bueno, aquí tienen otro capi de mi primer fic en esta página, me alegra que les guste

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Sakura es propiedad de ShadowNoirWing y Sky y sus 'amigos' con todos sus ataques son propiedad mía, basados en la serie Saint Seiya. Vaya, al fin algo de esta historia me pertenece. Un momento… ALGO DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECE!! SI!! TOMA YA!!

P.S.: 'yawn'bostezo

--

Camus se levantó adolorido. El sofá estaba bien, pero se había apoyado sobre el hombro herido de casualidad, y ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho. Mirando por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que aún era de noche, lo cual confirmó un sonoro ronquido por parte de su mejor amigo. Preguntándose qué había hecho mal para acabar con ese pesado, fue a la cocina dispuesto a ponerse un poco de hielo para aliviar el dolor.

Pero, al estar a punto de entrar en la cocina, oyó voces dentro. Escondiendo su cosmos, se acercó más a ver quiénes eran.

-… y un viejo decrépito, y un imbécil, y un… -decía alguien a quien Camus identificó como Seiya.

-¡Basta ya, Seiya! Al menos Shion nos respondió, ¿no?-dijo una voz suave, perteneciente a Andrómeda.

-¡Sólo lo básico! ¡Justo cuando empiezo a preocuparme de verdad, se pone 'sólo puedo contaros hasta este punto, son órdenes directas de Atenea'! –le imitó Seiya, con un tono de voz algo tonto.

Hyoga contuvo la risa, y se ganó un codazo.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Qué!?

-No lo alientes –respondió el dragón.

-¡Pues se acabó mi paciencia! ¡Ahora mismo llamo a Saori y le preguntó qué está pasando aquí! –estalló Seiya, y se oyó el ruido de pasos.

Entonces, se oyeron más pasos, y el sonido paró.

-¡Ikki! ¡Quita de en medio!

-Te voy a decir un par de razones por las que me parece una de las ideas más estúpidas en las que ha pensado tu diminuto cerebro –dijo el fénix, un tono claramente de enfado en su voz-. Uno: Si llamas a Japón desde el teléfono del Santuario, Shion lo sabrá. Nos dejó claro que no se lo digamos a nadie y que no intentemos averiguar más de momento, y no creo que nos perdone si le desobedecemos tan directamente. Dos: si lo haces desde un teléfono público, no creo que tengas el suficiente dinero para hablar más de dos segundos. Tres: Sencillamente, eres idiota. Cuatro: No sabes el teléfono de la mansión Kido de memoria, ni el prefijo que hay que marcar para llamadas a Japón, ni nada. Y cinco: ¿qué pasa si Saori ha salido y no la puedes localizar?

Todos guardaron silencio.

-Esto… ¿cuál era la razón tres? –preguntó Seiya, un poco perdido.

-Que sencillamente eres idiota.

-¡EH!

-¿Algún problema? –dijo Ikki, y Camus notó la temperatura elevarse.

Se oyó cómo Seiya tragaba saliva, asustado. – ¡Vale, vale, soy idiota! –gritó.

-Hmpf. Patético –terminó Ikki, y se oyeron pasos saliendo por la puerta de atrás hacia Tauro.

-Buf, qué miedo… -dijo Seiya. Se oyó un ruido suave, y Camus adivinó que Seiya se había dejado caer sobre una silla.

-¿Por qué estará tan enfadado? –dijo Hyoga.

-Discúlpenle, es sólo que es su modo de decir que está preocupado… -dijo Shun, suspirando.

-Bueno, es comprensible –dijo Shiryu-. Después de todo, con lo que nos contó Shion… Siempre me pregunté por qué sería huérfana…

-Pues yo preferiría seguírmelo preguntando –le cortó Seiya.

-Es mejor saber lo que pasa que no saberlo. Así, podemos protegerla mejor –dijo Hyoga.

-¡Pues para algo así, mejor no saber nada!

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir antes de que la cosa se ponga fea… -murmuró Shun, apenas audible.

Camus, al oír eso, fue lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible al sofá, y fingió estar dormido. Oyó a los cuatro caballeros de bronce entrar a la sala.

-¿Qué hacen todos esos aquí? –preguntó Seiya, al ver a casi todos los caballeros de oro en la sala, dormidos de cualquier manera en los sacos de dormir.

-No me lo preguntes, debieron de decidirlo mientras hablábamos con Shion –dijo Shiryu en voz baja para no despertar a nadie.

-Um… ¿se supone que nosotros también deberíamos quedarnos aquí?

-Francamente, no sé, pero Camus me dijo que Milo roncaba, así que mejor nos vamos a Tauro…

Confirmando las palabras de Hyoga, Milo soltó otro sonoro ronquido.

-¿Cómo pueden dormir así? –se preguntó Seiya, tapándose los oídos.

-Se habrán acostumbrado…

-Pues nos vamos a Tauro. Si se sigue oyendo, a Géminis. Si se sigue oyendo, a Libra.

-¿Por qué de Géminis a Libra? –preguntó Shun.

-Sencillo, no creo que nadie se quiera quedar en Cáncer, Ikki está en Leo y pienso poner al menos un templo de barrera entre él y nosotros, de modo que Virgo queda descartado. Y si Shaka está en Virgo, nos vamos a Escorpio.

-¡Seiya!

-¡Les defiendes porque eres el hermano de uno y el aprendiz del otro, y te tratan bien, a mi me dan miedo!

-Basta ya, como despierten a Afrodita, no vamos a desentonar nada si decide plantar nuestros cadáveres entre sus rosales –dijo Shiryu, tapándole la boca a Seiya.

-Sólo vámonos de aquí antes de que Milo ronque otra vez, casi me estallan los oídos… -dijo Hyoga, saliendo del salón. Seiya, Shun y Shiryu le siguieron, éste último aún tapándole la boca al Pegaso.

Camus se giró, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. ¿Qué relación tenían esos cinco con Sakura? Parecía que la conocían desde hace mucho. Se preguntó si, al igual que Miho, ella también era una de las huérfanas que conocieron en Japón.

Haciéndose una nota mental de recordar preguntarles en la mañana, se puso boca arriba, pensando en todo el asunto.

--

-Yawn…… ¿qué hora es?

-Creo que las nueve, Afro… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Me acuesto temprano y me levanto temprano, Mu. Es lo más saludable para mi cutis.

-Er… si tú lo dices…

Mu se encogió de hombro y siguió preparando el desayuno. Afrodita a veces era un poco raro, pero seguía siendo su amigo, y Mu prefería evitar cualquier clase de discusiones entre ellos.

Entonces, se oyó un gran ronquido proveniente del salón.

-Arg, no otra vez, ya le tengo dicho que duerma de costado… -dijo Afrodita, dirigiéndose hacia la fuente del sonido. Mu se encogió de hombros y justo cuando estaba a punto de freír un par de huevos, se oyó un gran golpe. Suspirando, Mu usó sus poderes psíquicos para que el huevo se friese solo, y fue al salón a reparar lo que hubiese roto Afro.

Una de las paredes estaba derribada, y Milo estaba medio enterrado entre sus escombros, frotándose la cabeza.

-Ay… ¿por qué me lanzaste contra la pared?

-Roncabas –contestó Afro, impasible, mientras los demás caballeros se despertaban por todo el jaleo.

-¡No ronco!

-Sí que lo haces –dijo Camus, poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza para intentar dormir un poco más.

-¡¡Que no!! ¡Tengo pruebas de que no ronco!

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó DeathMask, estirándose. -¿Y cuáles son?

-Sencillo. Como me harté de que todo el mundo diga que ronco, una noche me quedé despierto para comprobarlo y no roncaba –respondió Milo, sonriente.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio, mirando a Milo. Entonces, Saga habló.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en toda mi vida, y eso que la mitad de ella he vivido con Kanon.

Muchos de ellos, incluido Milo, se rieron un poco. Camus murmuró unas cosas bajo la almohada.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el escorpión, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo.

-Que dejes de hacerte el idiota o te mando a tu templo de un puñetazo –repitió Camus, más fuerte.

-Heh, alguien se ha despertado de mal humor hoy –se mofó Aioros. Inmediatamente después, tuvo que saltar a un costado para esquivar un Polvo de Diamantes.

-Camus, no ataques a Aioros –dijo Mu mientras reparaba la pared. Camus suspiró y se sentó.

-Tienes razón, Mu, lo siento… es que anoche no dormí casi nada, estuve pensando en una conversación que tuvieron Hyoga y los demás…

-¿De qué hablaron exactamente? –preguntó Dokho.

-De Sakura.

Todos se miraron. Por muy poca que fuese, necesitaban saber todo lo posible sobre Sky, y parecía que éste tenía una conexión con Sakura. Y si ella tenía otra conexión con Seiya o los demás, el tema era cada vez más complicado.

-Vamos a Virgo –dijo Aldebarán, levantándose-. Será mejor que nos cuentes todo lo que pasó cuando estemos todos. Además, entre Shaka, Saga, Dokho y Mu puede que descubran algo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea y, después de desayunar lo más rápido posible, se encaminaron hacia el Templo de Virgo.

--

-Entonces Shion les está ocultando algo… -murmuró Shaka, pensativo.

-No sólo a ellos, a todos nosotros –añadió Shura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos a repasar los hechos que tenemos claros –dijo Saga, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Los caballeros habían llegado al Templo de Virgo, recogiendo a Aioria por el camino, y se habían sentado en círculo. Luego, Camus les había contado exactamente qué fue lo que oyó.

-Primero: Sky llamó a Sakura 'Kanshi Nin' –explicó Saga.

-'Kanshi Nin' significa 'guardián' o 'guardiana', de modo que lo más probable es que tenga algo que él quiere –añadió Kanon.

-Vaya, mira por donde, aún te queda algo de cerebro.

-¡Si serás…!

-Era un cumplido.

-Ahora no es momento de discutir entre nosotros –dijo Dokho. Los gemelos se dieron la espalda mutuamente.

-Segundo: al parecer, Atenea y Shion estás enterados de todo el asunto –prosiguió Mu.

-Y no nos cuentan nada, los muy… -empezó a decir Milo.

-Hey, ¿cuándo vieron por primera vez a Sakura? –le cortó DeathMask.

Milo se quedó pensativo un momento. –A ver… poco después de que los críos llegasen al Santuario…

-¿Y no les parece raro que Shion haya insistido en que todos vayamos a recogerles? Hubiese bastado con uno o dos… -dijo Shura.

-Ya, eso también es muy extraño –murmuró Aioria.

-¿Y si los dos hechos están relacionados? –preguntó Aioros. Cuando todos le miraron, siguió hablando. –Sakura llega justo después de que nos hayan obligado a todos a salir del Santuario. A juzgar por su reacción al enterarse, los peques la conocían de antes y no sabían que había venido. Por lo que dijo Camus, las órdenes de Atenea eran que nadie supiese que Sakura estaba aquí. Juntándolo todo, me parece que la trajeron para que todos nosotros pudiésemos protegerla.

-Interesante razonamiento, he de admitir que me has impresionado –dijo Shaka, claramente sorprendido.

Aioros sonrió. –Eh, que yo también soy listo cuando me lo propongo.

-Lo cual no es muy a menudo… -dijo Aioria en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no les he mencionado algo –dijo Camus, medio pensativo.

-¿El qué? –preguntó inmediatamente Afrodita.

-La primera vez que estuve cerca de ella… me pareció sentir un cosmos… pero no era como los de los caballeros, era algo diferente…

-Hm, que raro, estaba seguro de que solo los caballeros y los aspirantes a caballeros tenían cosmos…

-Pero si tiene cosmos, ¿cómo es que no pelea? –preguntó Aldebarán.

-No lo sé, ya les he dicho que era diferente, pero estoy seguro de que era cosmos –dijo Camus.

-Ya, si no se habría podido defender de Sky, era sólo uno…

-Un momento… -dijo Dokho. -¿Y si Sky no está solo?

Todos voltearon, sorprendidos.

-Piénsenlo, si hubiese que protegerla, con Seiya y los demás habría bastado, no importa si Sakura tiene cosmos o no. Sky era fuerte, pero esos cinco también. No había ninguna necesidad de enviarla justo donde están los doce caballeros de oro.

-Es decir, que lo más probable es que Sky tenga un par de amiguitos más –terminó Afrodita.

-Exacto.

-Je, esto se pone cada vez más interesante, puede que tengamos otra guerra encima y todo –dijo DeathMask, obviamente encantado por todo el asunto.

-Tú lo único que quieres es ver cadáveres por todas partes, que asco –dijo Piscis, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ignorando a esos dos… -dijo Milo, mientras DeathMask y Afrodita empezaban a discutir de nuevo-, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Hablar con Shion queda descartado, seguro que no nos dice nada –dijo Shura.

-¿Creen que los peques nos digan algo si les preguntamos? –volvió a decir Aioros.

-Depende… Tienen que estar todos de acuerdo en hablar o no lo harán en absoluto, esos cinco tienen unos lazos muy fuertes –comentó Dokho.

-Entonces habrá que pensar en un modo de convencerlos –añadió DeathMask.

-Y creo que se como… -dijo Aldebarán. Luego, procedió a explicarles su plan.

-¡Vaya, esa es una muy buena idea! –dijo Afrodita cuando Tauro terminó de habar, impresionado.

-No está nada mal, tendremos que ponerlo en práctica –dijo Shaka.

-Pero necesitaremos la ayuda de alguna amazona –dijo Aioria. Inmediatamente, todos le miraron, y Aioria ladeó un poco la cabeza. -¿Qué?

-¡Puedes convencer a Marin! –dijo Aioros, contento.

-¿¡Qué yo qué?!

-¡Es la excusa perfecta para que estén los dos solos un rato!

Aioria se sonrojó. -¡Oye! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta!

-Pues tu cara muestra lo contrario.

Aioria se sonrojó aún más.

-Ya va por el nivel 2 –dijo Afrodita, riéndose.

-¿Por el qué? –preguntó Milo.

-He hecho una tabla en la que se enlistan los 10 niveles de sonrojo. El 2 significa que está avergonzado porque alguien le ha demostrado lo contrario a lo que estaba diciendo.

-¡No es cierto! –gritó Aioria.

-Y ahora está en el nivel 3, que es una versión más fuerte que el 2.

-¡¡Ya no os aguanto más!! –gritó de nuevo Aioria, saliendo de Virgo.

-No debieron tomarle el pelo de ese modo… -dijo Mu.

-Bah, será el caballero de Leo, pero más que un león parece una gallina –dijo Aioros, divertido.

-Además, seguro que está tan enfadado con Aioros y con Afro que va a hablar con Marin sólo para demostrar que se equivocaban –añadió Kanon.

-Bueno, vamos a aprovechar que aún tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre los detalles del plan –dijo Saga.

--

"Vaya vaya, así que esos son los caballeros de oro…"pensó. Agudizó aún más el oído, pudiendo oír la conversación perfectamente. Mala suerte, ya empezaban a sospechar, pero no tenían ni idea de la magnitud del asunto. Aliviado ante eso, siguió escuchando el plan. Necesitarían algunos días para llevarlo a cabo. Eso les daría tiempo a recuperarse de sus heridas y a maximizar de nuevo su cosmos, pero no importaba. Sky podría contra tres a la vez, y los demás también eran muy fuertes.

Pero si esa persona entraba en el combate… sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La única vez que le había visto revelar su verdadero poder, no había podido dormir durante días por la experiencia. El incidente fue catalogado por la policía estadounidense como 'una gran explosión en una de las centrales nucleares debido a la fusión del núcleo', pero eso no era lo que había pasado en absoluto. Todos los demás le respetaban enormemente, pero también le temían.

Temían el poder que era capaz de desatar.

Bueno, no les culpaba. Esa persona tenía un poder superior al de los caballeros de oro. No le sorprendería si pudiese enfrentarse a los doce a la vez en un combate. No, más que eso. No le sorprendería si pudiese enfrentarse a la propia Atenea en un combate y ganar.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió olvidarse del asunto. Al oír que los caballeros volvían a sus respectivos templos, decidió que ya no harían nada relevante.

Concentrando su cosmos, volvió su sentido del oído a la normalidad y salió del prado caminando. De todos modos, ¿para qué huir si se encontraba a kilómetro y medio del Santuario?

--

Author's note: buf, se me acabaron las ideas. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero bueno, tengo 2 trabajos para la próxima semana, así que mejor lo dejo aquí y pongo de una vez lo que tengo. Hasta luego!


End file.
